Helel (The Great Return)
Helel is the an angel created by God as well as the youngest angel and, so, the younger brother of of all Angels, he was created from Lucifer's Grace and was put in Lucifer's First Vessel . Biography Helel was created by God when the latter thought about creating a replacement for Lucifer, he used Lucifer's grace to create the angel . He was raised by Michael . God gived him the first vessel of Lucifer hoping Helel could reach his true power in that vessel . He trained other angels around the same time Cain trained the Knights . Helel fought the Great Old Ones with the other members of the Host of Heaven and was heavily weakened during the fight becoming equal to a Monster of First Generation . He helped the Winchesters against Cthulhu the second time the latter come back . Personnality Helel is a clever and cunning man who loved his father, his brothers and his uncles, he is proud and slightly arrogant . He likes humans but think, like Lucifer, they are flawed, he hate hunters thinking they don't have to kill people just for what they are like monsters or reapers . Powers and Abilities * Extreme Power : Helel can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Grigoris-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Helel is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature as well as Primordial Beasts-Level Entities, he is equal to Archangels . ** Super Speed : Helel can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Helel don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Helel is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Helel is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as a Grigori, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Angel Swords, Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Helel can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Angelic Possession : He need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, he need consent of his vessel to possess them, he possess his true vessel and used a spell to be immune to angelic exorcisms . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Helel is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Helel can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can easily kill him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The other Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can easily kill him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him and can kill him if he's weakened, however, even Seraphiel or Kronus are weaker than him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Helel . * Archangel Blades : They can kill Helel . * Seraph Blades : They can kill Helel . * Angel Swords : They can heavily hurt Helel . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Helel can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Equipment * '''Angel Sword : Helel has an angel sword he got from a fallen Grigori . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Elohims Category:The Great Return